


Birthday Bordeaux

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen figures out how to celebrate Nikola's birthday.





	Birthday Bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SanctuaryDrabbles on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Candle

Helen bites her lip as she carefully presses the drill downward, not wanting the bit to go too deep and into the bottle, but needing it to penetrate deep enough into the cork for her project. Once she has a satisfactory hole she turns the drill off and sets it to the side before gently blowing to get rid of the tiny bits of cork left over. She sticks a single candle into the hole and smiles when it fits perfectly but also stays upright. Grabbing the bottle, two glasses, and a lighter she makes her way upstairs to the library.

Nikola looks up from the book he was reading when he hears her footsteps. He offers her a smile as he closes the cover before his brow furrows when he sees what she has in her hands.

“What are you…” He starts to ask as she sets the bottle and glasses down before igniting the lighter and lighting the wick of the blue birthday candle she’d stuck into the cork of the bottle of wine.

“I’d sing but you’ve told me before I sound like a strangled cat so…” She laughs and holds the bottle out to him, “Happy birthday, Nikola.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday Bordeaux for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288956) by [WittyWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower)




End file.
